A storage device carries out an initialization process for each data unit when the storage device is started. As a capacity of the storage device increases, the time required to complete the initialization process becomes longer. On the other hand, there is a technique for dividing a logical address space of the storage device into a plurality of subspaces and managing each subspace separately.